


愿你梦里是我

by wudingshangdetiankonglan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wudingshangdetiankonglan/pseuds/wudingshangdetiankonglan
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, 铁虫
Kudos: 1





	1. 上

凛冬寒夜，万籁俱寂。

傍晚的时候开始飘起了雪花，到现在整个世界已是银装素裹，分外美丽。

室内温暖如春，是最适宜入眠的温度。

床上的男人却在不安地挣动，“Jarvis，Jarvis，Jarvis……”

一声声呓语惊醒了他身旁的少年，“Mr.Stark？”他抬起身体，轻声询问着。

男人翻了个身，轻微的鼾声响起，慢慢地又趋于平稳，想必是睡熟了。

少年稍稍安心，重新躺好，这一夜却再不能进入深度睡眠，迷迷糊糊地到清晨，睁开眼睛时看到男人已起来了，正站在窗前看着外面的雪景沉思。

他起身，穿好鞋，走到Tony的身后，“Mr.Stark，早！”

男人却没有听到他的问候。

“Mr.Stark？”Peter再次轻唤。

“啊？Kid.……早！”Tony从沉思中惊醒，冲少年笑了一下，揉了一下他乱糟糟的头毛，把他揽到怀里，“你看，下雪了，这世界是多么美丽。”

窗外的高楼大厦都覆盖在一片洁白无瑕之中，繁华喧闹的纽约城多了几分宁静闲雅的气质。

“Mr.Stark，你刚才在想什么?”Peter有些好奇地问。

“我只是想起过去的一些事情……那次浪子把我带到田纳西州玫瑰山的附近，也是下着很大的雪……”Tony不知不觉抱紧了双臂，彼时那浸骨的寒冷仿佛再一次侵袭了他，“浪子没有电了，Jarvis说，‘I actually think I need to sleep now，Sir.'”

他的目光透过窗外苍茫的雪景投射到遥远的虚空，“Don't leave me,buddy.”他像当年那样喃喃自语着，“ Don't leave me,Jarvis.”

Peter的心颤了颤，浪子是Mark42的名称，而Jarvis， Just a Rather Very Intelligent System ，只是一个相当聪明的智能系统，可是在Mr.Stark的心里显然并不仅仅如此。

少年看了看男人的脸色，小心翼翼地问：“Mr.Stark，你很想念Jarvis吗？”

想念到做梦都喊着……他的名字？

Peter在“它”和“他”之间犹豫了一下，最终还是选择了“他”字。

Tony转身刮了刮他的鼻子，轻笑了一下，“吃醋了？”

“没，没有。”Peter嘴硬地说，他不知道的是，他的嘴唇不知不觉撅了起来，一副委屈巴巴的样子。

“虽然他只是一个我创造出来的智能管家，但在我心里，他是我的朋友、亲人和战友……”Tony的目光重又投射到苍茫的天空中，语气里不由自主地带上了浓重的怀念，“寂寞的时候，他能陪我聊天，尽管他经常调侃我……”他似是想起了Jarvis毒舌的瞬间，嘴角弯起一个无奈的笑容。

第一次试穿浪子，他听着音乐，享受着，摇摆着，可是浪子是那么调皮捣蛋，他好不容易在躲闪腾挪中穿上了一块块不按套路飞来的战衣，摆了一个超酷的pose，“I'm the best.”只是帅不过三秒，他立刻就被后方的Dummy“袭击”了，摔了个嘴啃泥，浪子七零八落地摔得满地都是。Jarvis富有金属质感的磁性声音里隐约透着笑意，“As always sir,a great pleasure watching you work.”

一声几不可闻的喟叹从男人的嘴角轻轻逸出，“欣赏我工作的样子是你最开心的事，和你一起工作的日子也是我最怀念的，Jarvis.”

Tony重新把少年的身体扳正，看着他的眼睛认真地说： “从Mark2开始，我的这些战衣，与其说是我制造出来的，不如说是我和Jarvis一同完成的，没有他的精确快速计算，我根本不可能这么快制造出来……”

彼时，他和Jarvis在初代简陋的战衣基础上一点一点地改进，一次又一次地试验，解决了一个又一个难题，才能有后来越来越先进的战甲诞生。

“发生危险的时候，是Jarvis挽救了我的生命……”

那次穿着浪子沉入海里，是Jarvis及时唤醒了他，并恢复了浪子的飞行动力，才避免了他被淹死的悲剧发生。

纽约大战，他扛着核弹飞向虫洞，身边陪伴他的也只有Jarvis.

如今，再听不到他金属般的声音了，哪怕是调侃的话语，也足够让人感觉温暖。

“小傻瓜，”Tony把额头抵着Peter的，轻轻摩擦着，“你是我爱的，你不需要吃任何人的醋，因为这种名为爱情的情感，我只给了你一个人。”

他吻上少年的唇，带着柔情缱绻，辗转缠绵，“只是看到这雪景，想起了一个逝去的老朋友罢了。”

Peter的脸被他吻得红扑扑的，他点了点头，“我明白了。”

虽然这件事经过Tony的解释过去了，但是男人的失落深深地印在了少年的心里。Mr.Stark和Jarvis之间深厚的情谊Peter能够理解，正是因为理解了，他才能发现男人掩盖在笑容背后的心伤。

在当年奥创大战时，Tony将Jarvis传输进了Vision的身体，在心灵宝石和雷神之锤放电激活生命之后，一个全新的超级英雄诞生了，但是Jarvis却消失了。

尽管很多人认为，Vision正是Jarvis的升级版本，但是他本人和Tony都知道，Vision并不是Jarvis，他有完全不一样的思维意识。

那些年陪伴Tony生活和战斗的老朋友是真的消失了，男人或多或少都会有些遗憾和深切的怀念吧？

是不是可以把Jarvis从Vision身体里抽离出来，重新还给Mr.Stark，也不改变Vision的思维状态呢？

Peter被自己冒出的这个大胆想法吓了一跳，但是想帮Mr.Stark弥补遗憾的强烈愿望又驱使他不断地深入去想它的可行性。

也许可以做为一个礼物送给男人，老友重逢，他一定非常非常高兴的吧？

少年决定悄悄地实施自己的计划，这样哪怕失败了，对男人来说也没有任何不好的影响。


	2. 下

“Vision，你是Jarvis吗？”少年晶亮的眼睛里满含着期待。

“我很希望我是，但是很遗憾。”有着红色脸部皮肤的生化人，尽管从情感上很想回答“是的”，但是尊从自己的内心，他还是说出了让少年失望的答案。

“我就知道是这样的……”Peter的嘴角垮了下来，其实他早知道会是这个答案，但还是希望Vision能给他一个惊喜。

“我是在奥创大战时诞生的，严格的说，我只有三岁……”生化人苦恼地挠了挠脑袋，“我没有经历过Jarvis和Mr.Stark之间的那些事情，虽然我很敬重先生，但是，我并不是Jarvis.”

“三岁？”Peter目瞪口呆，“那你就和Wanda谈恋爱啦？……这么早熟？！”

过了一会儿，他又开心了起来，“欧耶！我不是超级英雄里面年龄最小的了！我也不是最早恋的了！”

他恨不得想让Vision喊他几声“哥哥”，看这个红脸的生化人脸都要气黑了，才悻悻作罢。

他把自己的计划和盘托出，恳求Vision能配合，并向Mr.Stark保密。

“责无旁贷。”Vision温和地拍了拍Peter的肩，“Jarvis是因为我而消失的，我也很难过的，如果能从我体内把他抽出来，还给先生，那再好不过了。”

计划很顺利地完成了第一步，Peter精神振奋，他来到Banner博士的实验室，倘若能取得这位科学巨人的帮助，他的计划将有百分之八十的希望能成功。

“emmmmmm，Jarvis的程序是Tony编写的，既然他那么怀念Jarvis，为什么不自己重写一下程序呢？”Bruce在听了Peter的请求后，沉吟了片刻，缓缓地问到。

Peter无措地摇了摇头。

“重写一个Jarvis的程序，是轻而易举的事。但那并不是Tony想要的Jarvis.”Bruce看着少年迷惑不解的神情，继续解释到，“Jarvis是一个超级智能程序，它在陪伴Tony的这些年里，不断地自主学习，自主进化，在奥创大战时期，它已具有类似于人类的情感。如果Tony重新编制一个程序，他就仿佛是一个新生的婴儿，空白一片，而Tony怀念的Jarvis就像是这个婴儿已成长为一个成熟风趣的成年人了，他有着和Tony多少年来同甘共苦的经历和记忆，这样的Jarvis是无论如何无法重新编写出来的。”

“那就没有办法了吗？”少年眼睛里的晶亮黯淡了下去，“看他伤心难过，我很心疼的……”

“Tony真是捡到宝了，有你这么爱着他，”Bruce笑着拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“真让人羡慕嫉妒恨啊，你们这么相爱！你先别着急，办法还是有的，只是比较麻烦…… ”

“真的吗？”少年的眼睛里重又燃起了希望的火光，“我们不要怕麻烦，一定要把这件事做成功，好不好嘛？”

他摇着Bruce的胳膊，这让他看起来像一只晃着尾巴竭力讨好主人的萌犬。

“好了好了，”Bruce笑了起来，“Tony是我的好朋友，我当然会全力帮助你们，只是光有我一个人是不行的，我们需要Vision，Thor和Wanda的帮助，要我们几个齐心协力一同努力才能做到这件事情，把Jarvis复活，还给你的Mr.Stark.”

“我已经同Vision说好了，Wanda应该也没有问题，至于Thor嘛……”少年的脸上显出一丝为难的表情。

“就由我来和Thor联系吧！他应该也会同意的，只在最后需要他的雷神之锤放一下电，重新激活Vision的生命和意识，举手之劳而已。”Bruce说到。

“Vision会有危险吗？”Peter有些担心地问。

“有一点风险，所以，我们需要Wanda稳定他的心灵宝石，发挥宝石的力量，不过，你也不需要太担心，”Bruce微笑着说， “Jarvis是一个超级智能系统，理论上说，只要世界上还有计算机存在，他就不会真正消失，而Vision从根本上说，也是一个智能终端，我们要做的是在心灵宝石的作用下，备份目前Vision的心智状态，找到Jarvis甫一输入Vision体内时的系统状态，将他拷贝出来，最后再用雷神之锤放电重新激活Vision的生命系统，这样基本就大功告成了。”

“太好了！”Peter高兴地挥舞着拳头，扑到Bruce的怀里拥抱着他，“一定要保密啊，我要给Mr.Stark一个惊喜。”

“好了好了，”Bruce笑着推开了他，“让Tony看见他会吃醋的。”

Peter冲他扮了个鬼脸，蹦跳着跑开了。

有了Banner博士的参与，计划实施地很顺利，当一切都完成的时候，Peter特意拖着Tony出去约会，以便于Bruce更换大厦的智能AI.

两个人在外面疯玩了一天，Peter还特意缠着Tony穿着战甲抱着他飞了回来。

当金红色的身影在晚霞的映衬下落在了复联大厦的顶楼，机械运转，战甲一件一件地褪去时，一个熟悉的久违了的声音响起，“Welcome home,sir.”

Tony大步前行的身影顿住了，他的眼圈红了，气息不稳，泄露了此时此刻他激动的心情，他尽量控制住了自己的情绪，像往常那样问出了一个问过千百次的问题，“Jarvis,are you there?”

“At your service,sir. ”

仍旧是当年那个磁性的金属质感的声音，只是这一次，仔细分辨，能听出那声音里的一丝丝颤动。

老友重逢，即便是惯于调侃的AI也忍不住激动万分。

一个蓝色的数据影像出现在了Tony和Peter的面前，张开双臂，给了他的创造者和老友一个虚拟的拥抱。

“啊啊啊啊啊，太好了！太好了！”Peter拭去眼角流出的感动的泪水，拍着手说。

“是你让Jarvis回来的？”Tony转身看着少年，他的眼睛因为激动仍旧红红的。

“你高兴吗？Mr.Stark，这是一个礼物。”少年期待地望着他的老爱人。

“高兴，你摸摸看，我的心跳得有多快。”Tony把少年拥在怀里，在他耳边轻轻地说：“谢谢你，Kid，我很高兴。”

“你不许再梦见Jarvis了，你的梦里只能有我，我！”Peter抬头凶巴巴地说。

“Welcome home, madam. ”金属质感的声音适时插进来。

“你不许叫我madam，你要像叫Mr.Stark一样，叫我sir,sir,sir!”

少年挥舞着拳头抗议到。

“Yes,madam.”

Tony哈哈大笑了起来，他怀念着的Jarvis是真的回来了，三年来的心结终于解开了，Jarvis不再是他心里的痛，那些年与Jarvis共同生活和战斗的情谊可以延续下去了，一直到永远，永远。

还有Peter，他悄悄为他做了这么多，小爱人的这份心意让他心里的甜蜜和欢喜满溢了出来，他再也控制不住自己的情绪，一把将Peter抱紧了，一边大笑着，一边转起圈来了。

“我答应你，Kid.”

欢乐的笑声像蝴蝶一样，飞舞着环绕在他们周围，一道金属质感的笑声也加入了进来，他真的幻化出了三朵数据蝴蝶，在虚空中翩然起舞，浪漫满屋，爱意融融……


End file.
